Three Years Ago
by IwritewhenIwantto
Summary: Bonnie and Enzo have been together for a while now. It took some time, but eventually Enzo realized that he was deeply in love with her. He wants to tell her in some special way and after a few more days, a great opportunity arose for him to do so. (First time they said I love you!)
**Author's Note: Hello! First of all, to all those who read and reviewed 'Rescued Heart', thank you so much! 3 When I woke up and saw all of your positive messages and kind words, I literally almost cried. XD You're all very sweet and I just want to say thank you from the bottom of my heart! :D Anyways, as promised, this is a happy fic to compensate for the last one. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries nor the characters in the story (Although I wish I did).**

Three Years Ago

It has almost been a month since Bonnie and Enzo's first kiss. Ever since that faithful day, everything seemed to be much better for the two. Sure, that kiss didn't change the fact that Bonnie was still stuck in the cabin and that Enzo had to frequently leave her due to the armory's demands. However, it had changed the loneliness that both had grown accustomed to feeling.

Enzo, a person who had been left heartbroken in every chance he felt something for another soul, someone who had been written off as insignificant despite his acts of loyalty to those who he had cared for, finally found the home he had craved for so long. Bonnie, who had sacrificed herself constantly for her friends and in the end was left by the one she thought would always be by her side, finally found someone that would never even think of abandoning her.

Enzo treated her like she was the most important being on Earth. He was loyal and caring. Bonnie gave him something to fight for. She was the light in his life that made him want to be a better man. All the pain Enzo and Bonnie felt suddenly stopped haunting them. Their burdens were lifted off of their shoulders. All this happened, because of a kiss.

Although obstacles continued to bother their peace, rather than being rattled by them, they found hope and strength in each other. The connection they had with each other was something stronger than either of them had ever felt before. You would think by now they would instantly realize what it was that made them this way. However, it had only occurred to them after 3 weeks into their relationship.

With Enzo, it came to him when he was just staring at Bonnie. She wore his T-shirt that was way too big on her. On the end of the couch, she drank coffee in a mug whilst she read one of the journals that Enzo's cousin had written. She looked just as she did the day before. It was not a significant holiday nor was she dolled up for an occasion. He didn't know what or why it happened, but seeing her just like that he had suddenly understood what he was feeling. Enzo was in love. He couldn't help but give a small smile at the thought. Bonnie noticed and turned her attention away from the book and unto Enzo.

"What?" She asks smiling back. Enzo thought about telling her right there. Those three words were so tempting to say out loud, but then he somehow managed to resist. Although there was no doubt in his mind that he loved her with all his heart, he decided it would be better to tell her in some other way rather than this. He shook his head while grinning.

"Nothing." He answered and Bonnie raised an eyebrow at him, still skeptical. Enzo laughed.

"Don't worry about it, love. I was just admiring the view." Enzo winked as he sat beside Bonnie.

"You are the worst." She said, jokingly.

"That's not what you said last night." Enzo replied smugly which earned him a slap on the shoulder. They both laugh.

"Speaking about last night, you really should take a break from all that research. You must be exhausted." Enzo rubbed the small of her back. Bonnie set the journal and coffee mug aside and cuddled closer to Enzo.

"Happy now?" Bonnie asked sarcastically.

"Perfectly." Enzo replied. He leaned down and kissed Bonnie on the lips. From there, things got heated up and Bonnie took a longer break than she expected. Everything seemed to be in place. The only problem was that Enzo still hadn't thought of a way to tell Bonnie he loves her. He had some ideas. One of them even involved decorating the whole cabin like Paris. It seemed like there were too many ways to choose from. However, after few more days, he finally chose to take an opportunity that seemed too perfect to pass.

The plan rooted from a song Bonnie and Enzo had been creating for about a week. At first it was just a silly thing they felt like doing for the hell of it, but after they discovered a fine tune and added some really meaningful lyrics, they somehow got very invested in it.

They were almost finished with the lyrics. The only thing missing was how to end the song which Bonnie was currently trying to figure out. With a pencil and a paper, she sat staring at the blank page. Her focused and concentrated expression was hard to miss.

"If looks could kill." Enzo joked.

"Haha very funny." Bonnie retorted as she scooted over to let Enzo sit.

"So, any progress?" He questioned and took a sip from his cup. Bonnie sighed.

"No, not yet, but maybe tomorrow I might actually have an idea." She replied as she placed down the materials on the table. It was quite evident that she felt a little frustrated.

"Aw, Love, don't stress too much on this." Enzo said sweetly trying to comfort and calm Bonnie down.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry, it's just this song kind of means a lot to me." Bonnie answered with a somber look on her face.

"Why so?" Enzo inquired, curious as to what it was about the song that gave her such passion to finish it.

"I mean it's ours. It reflects our home, our struggles… Our story." Bonnie replied shyly.

"I know. I know. It's crazy." She continued, embarrassed by how sentimental she probably sounded. She turned away from his face in abashment.

"Hey, no, it is not mad, Bonnie. I feel the same way. Don't worry, darling. We'll finish this together." Enzo assured as she gently guided her gaze back to him.

"I swear on it." He promised with one hand on his heart and the other raised up which made Bonnie smile a little.

"There's that beautiful smile. I trust that we're feeling better now?" Enzo asked and Bonnie gave a nod.

"Much better." Bonnie answered genuinely, she gave Enzo a quick kiss when suddenly Enzo pulls her unto his lap. She was shocked at first, but then began to giggle.

"Well, how about instead of better we make it the best?" Enzo said with a smirk. Bonnie laughed as he carried her bridal style and headed to their bedroom.

When Enzo was certain that Bonnie had fell in deep sleep, he kissed her on the forehead and slowly got out of bed. He quietly approached the door and carefully opened and closed it making sure he wouldn't wake his little witch. When he had successfully exited the room, he went to where the guitar and lyrics were and began to go to work. It took a bit longer than he had anticipated, but after a few moments, he had finally got it. He went back to bed that night with a grin on his face. His plan was in place.

Tomorrow came. Bonnie had just woken up and gotten out of bed. She went out to see Enzo cooking breakfast on the counter.

"Morning, love. Sleep well?" He asked.

"Mhm." Bonnie hummed. She was still a little drowsy and made her way to the dining chair lazily which was an extremely adorable sight for Enzo.

"Still a bit dozy are we? Didn't expect our little endeavor to make you this fatigued." He teased to which Bonnie just rolled her eyes.

"Well, darling, maybe this would enliven you. I finished the song." And just like that Bonnie woke up. Her eyes widened as she exclaimed happily.

"What?!"

"Last night, while you were dreaming away, I figured out how to end it and believe me when I say that these lyrics are words that I desperately tried to put in there so I truly wish you'd react positively towards them." He said with a hint of nervousness in his voice as he got the guitar and pulled up a chair in front of her to play.

"Ready?" Enzo asked while Bonnie nodded her head for him to continue. He didn't know if that question was really directed to Bonnie or to himself, but this was it. It was now or never.

Enzo began to strum the guitar and play the chords. He sang the verses and the chorus perfectly and Bonnie smiled sweetly as he did so. Then, it was time. The final lyrics were up.

" _Three years ago_

 _I Never thought it would be us two._

 _You are my home_

 _And my heart tells me I LOVE YOU."_

Enzo stops playing and waits for Bonnie's response. At first, Bonnie held the same expression of fondness, but after a few moments she had realized what Enzo had said.

"Wait. What?" Bonnie said. She had a soft look of shock in her expression. This was his cue. Enzo put the guitar aside and scooted closer to her. He held her hands and looked at her deeply.

"I love you. I love how you laugh and smile to the way you speak and the way you move. I love the little things you do and how perfect you look even in your slumber. I love the taste of your lips and the feel of your embrace. I love that you are so strong and caring that it makes me wonder how you could have ever fallen for someone like me. You are the light in my life and with a century of darkness and despair, I never thought I could find someone like you. I love everything about you, Bonnie Bennett. I love yo-" Enzo was cut short by Bonnie launching herself unto Enzo to kiss him. It was slow and sweet. Enzo put his arms around her waist and she put hers around his neck. They finally pull away with their noses brushing against each other. Enzo looked dazed and Bonnie looked happy. She smiled and replied.

"I love you too, Enzo St. John."

At that moment, Enzo felt so full of emotions. He felt so much joy and relief. He had finally found the one he had been looking for. The love that he had been longing to have throughout the years. Who knew he'd find it? Who knew that the sadness he once though indelible would be so easily erased? Who knew that he would be loved by someone as amazing as the girl he was holding in his arms?

She had fixed his once broken and beaten soul. She mended the scars that once caused him great pain. She had cured him of his loneliness and taught him how to care. He once felt emptiness in his life, but now he felt complete. Finally, he has found someone to love unconditionally and someone who'd love him back the same way. Finally, he found Bonnie Bennett.

 **Author's Note: So I got this idea from 7x21. Enzo said "When we made music together, you not only tolerated a vampire. You fell in love with one." And I thought, "Holy shit. What if their song led to their first I love you?". Thus, this fic was born!** **I feel like Enzo really is just so in love with Bonnie that just looking at her hits him really hard, but he tried to control himself from telling her because he wanted to do something a bit more special. Agh I can't honestly. I literally made an actual song and lyrics about Bonenzo! This ship has literally taken over my life! I hope this hiatus ends quickly. I don't think I can handle no Bonenzo scenes for months.**

 **Anyways, thank you guys so much for reading and have a happy life! :D**


End file.
